CSI: Miami (2002 series)
CSI: Miami (TV series; 2002 - 2012) Plot Summary The cases of the Miami-Dade, Florida police department's Crime Scene Investigations unit. Male Deaths *Kenny Alexander (Episode 1.24: Body Count - Randall Kaye) *Laz Alonso (Episode 3.2: Pro Per - Dennis de Labeque / Deuce Deuce) *Stephen Amell (Episode 1.5: Sleepless in Miami) *Sam Anderson (Episode 1.1: Golden Parachute - Scott Sommer) *Richmond Arquette (Episode 9.11: F-T-F - Marvin Hill) *Omar Avila (Episode 9.16: Hunting Ground - Enrique) *Sam Ball (Episode 3.1: Lost Son - Ken Timmons) *Lou Beatty Jr. (Episode 1.2: Losing Face - Al Humphreys) *Michael Bergin (Episode 1.14: Forced Entry - Thomas Carpenter) *Chopper Bernet (Episode 1.23: Freaks and Tweaks - Dennis Harmon) *Jesse Borrego (Episode 4.20: Free Fall - Nicolas Suero) *Steve Braun (Episode 6.21: Going Ballistic - Brad Gower) *Ben Bray (Episode 2.17: Money for Nothing - Danny Pilar) *Michael Canavan (Episode 1.1: Golden Parachute - Pilot) *Eddie Cibrian (Episode 9.1: Fallen - Jesse Cardoza) *Brian Patrick Clarke (Episode 2.16: Invasion - Ted Henderson) *Rory Cochrane (Episode 3.1: Lost Son - Tim Speedle) *Greg Crooks (Episode 1.15: Dead Woman Walking - Carl Aspen) *Raymond Cruz (Episode 2.6: Hurricane Anthony - Martin Medesto) *Thomas Curtis (Episode 1.8: Slaughterhouse - Timothy Caplin) *Calvin DeVault (Episode 1.8: Slaughterhouse - Luke Caplin) *Bobby Dodge (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Michael Corday) *Lenny von Dohlen (Episode 1.10: A Horrible Mind - Professor Adam Metzger) *Joshua Dov (Episode 3.14: One Night Stand - Todd Boyce) *Joe Duer (Episode 1.4: Just One Kiss - Esteban Ordoñez) *Bennett Dunn (Episode 2.7: Grand Prix - Chris Petrie) *Rob Estes (Episode 5.12: Internal Affairs - Nick Townsend) *Robert Farrior (Episode 2.20: The Oath - Officer Dan Cofield) *Eddie J. Fernandez (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Jason Groves) *Christopher John Fields (Episode 2.23: MIA/NYC NonStop - Nick Murdoch) *Peter Franzen (Episode 3.5: Legal - Ivan Radu) *Jarvis George (Episode 2.22: Rap Sheet - Billy Rodman) *Ross Gibby (Episode 2.19: Deadline - City Councilman Mike Griffith) *Christopher Goodman (Episode 7.1: Resurrection - Armored Car Driver) *Chad Gordon (Episode 1.20: Grave Young Men - Mark Hubbard) *Tony Hawk (Episode 3.18: Game Over - Jake Sullivan) *Gregg Henry (Episode 9.9: Blood Sugar - Roger Cavanagh) *Randy Lewis Hernandez (Episode 2.11: Complications - Dr. Carlos Garza) *Patrick Heusinger (Episode 9.10: Match Made in Hell - Matthew Shaw) *Kris A. Jeffrey (Episode 1.7: Breathless - Adam Cassidy) *Chaim Jeraffi (Episode 2.18: Wannabe - FBI Special Agent Avi Golan) *Bart Johnson (Episode 2.13: Blood Moon - Matt Bolton) *Brandon Johnson (Episode 1.21: Spring Break - Trey Hanson) *Bradley Joseph (Episode 2.5: The Best Defense - Brad Dawson) *Billy Kay (Episode 2.18: Wannabe - Wally Shmagin) *Josh Kemble (Episode 1.10: A Horrible Mind - Doug Reid) *Matt King (Episode 2.12: Witness to Murder - Richard Beckham) *Mark Kubr (Episode 2.6: Hurricane Anthony - Spicer) *Steve Lambert (Episode 2.15: Stalkerazzi - Jerry Dorfman) *Vincent Laresca (Episode 5.1: Rio - Antonio Riaz) *Pasha D. Lychnikoff (Episode 1.16: Evidence of Things Unseen - Victor Ratsch) *Holt McCallany (Episode 3.24: 10-7 - John Hagen) *Steven Meek (Episode 3.3: Under the Influence - Martin Perlman) *Gonzalo Menendez (Episode 5.15: Man Down - Clavo Cruz) *Johnny Michaels (Episode 1.5: Ashes to Ashes - Emilio Medina) *Toby Moore (Episode 1.13: Bunk - Gregory Kimble) *Daniel Murray (Episode 3.3: Under the Influence - Travis Madison) *Louis Mustillo (Episode 2.12: Witness to Murder - Eugene Thomas Walter) *Dylan Neal (Episode 3.22: Vengeance - Patrick Hale) *Judd Omen (Episode 2.13: Blood Moon - Juan Marco Varon/Miguel Bernardo El Carnicero) *Khary Payton (Episode 9.4: Manhunt - Aaron Taber) *Ruben Pla (Episode 1.14: Forced Entry - Benito Ramon) *William Ragsdale (Episode 9.4: Manhunt - Kenneth McGuire) *Ethan Rains (Episode 8.18: Dishonor - Brian Nassir) *David Renaud (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Lou Blake) *Joe Renteria (Episode 1.2: Losing Face - Aurelio Moreno) *Steven N. Rider (Episode 1.11: Camp Fear - Willie Stango) *Larry Rippenkroeger (Episode 1.18: Dispo Day - Sam Laskey) *Eric Roberts (Episode 3.23: Whacked - Ken Kramer) *Troy Robinson (Episode 1.18: Dispo Day - Lester Cassidy) *Mic Rodgers (Episode 1.18: Dispo Day - Jeff Macher) *Baron Rogers (Episode 1.7: Breathless - Noel Beach) *Michael Rooker (Episode 2.2: Dead Zone - Marty Jones) *Theo Rossi (Episode 7.24: Dissolved - Jimmy Castigan) *John Sanderford (Episode 3.1: Lost Son - Reed Williams) *Tom Schanley (Episode 2.21: Not Landing - Adam Decker) *Aaron Seville (Episode 1.13: Bunk - Rudy Caldwell) *Andrew St. John (Episode 3.4: Murder in a Flash - Daniel Kleiner) *Todd Stashwick (Episode 2.16: Invasion - Steve Davis) *David Sutcliffe (Episode 1.16: Evidence of Things Unseen - Rick Breck) *Charles A. Tamburro (Episode 1.24: Body Count - Bryce Kaye) *Robin Thomas (Episode 2.2: Dead Zone - Bret Betancourt) *Greg Travis (Episode 2.14: Slow Burn - Wade Hinkle) *Michael Trotter (Episode 7.2: Won't Get Fueled Again - Dan Granger) *Brian Wedlake (Episode 2.5: The Best Defense - Justin Sayers) *Joel West (Episode 4.25: One Of Our Own - Aaron Jessop) *Bernard White (Episode 1.5: Ashes to Ashes - Father Carlos) *Kurry Williams (Episode 2.5: The Best Defense - Duane Edmunds) *Jeff Wolfe (Episode 2.17: Money for Nothing - John Klauser) Female Deaths *Geneviere Anderson (Episode 1.22: Tinder Box - Jill Susan) *Fernanda Andrade (Episode 1.3: Wet Foot/Dry Foot - Elena De Soto) *Leila Arcieri *Lisa Arning (Episode 1.5: Ashes to Ashes - Lisa Valdez) *May Boss (Episode 1.13: Bunk - Betty Rosen) *Erin Carufel (Episode 2.10: Extreme - Nikki Wilcox) *Joelle Carter (Episode 5.4: If Looks Could Kill - Abby Biggs) *Amelia Cooke (Episode 3.3: Under the Influence - Katrina Hannagan) *Alana De La Garza (Episode 4.24: Rampage - Marisol Delko Caine) *Brianna Deutsch (Episode 3.5: Legal - Jenny Pryce) *Jessica Diz (Episode 1.17: Simple Man - Bonita Cruz) *Julie Dretzin (Episode 1.1: Golden Parachute - Christina Maria Colucci) *Tiffany Dupont (Episode 10.14: Last Straw - Rachel Petrella) *Katie Eischen *Elena Evangelo (Episode 2.19: Deadline - Amy James) *Shelby Fenner (Episode 1.16: Evidence of Things Unseen - Amy Cannon Breck) *Jennifer Gabbert (Episode 1.14: Forced Entry - Michelle Carter) *Linsey Godfrey (Episode 9.14: Stoned Cold - Blair Hawkins) *Jaclyn Gutierrez (Episode 1.22: Tinder Box - Connie Wilkes) *Lucy Hale (Episode 8.12: Show Stopper - Vanessa Patton) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Episode 5.9: Going, Going, Gone - Rebecca Roth) *Natascha Hopkins (Episode 2.12: Witness to Murder - Jenny Kincaid) *Claudette James (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Maya Franklin) *Kim Kendall (Episode 2.14: Slow Burn - Sandi Jane Willis) *Kristina Klebe (Episode 8.16: L.A. - Leslie Stoltz) *Ingrid Koopman (Episode 1.8: Slaughterhouse - Stephanie Caplin) *Melissa Lawner (Episode 2.9: Bait - Cindy Castiano) *Janie Liszewski (Episode 1.12: Entrance Wound - Susan McCreary) *Diana R. Lupo (Episode 2.15: Stalkerazzi - Chloe Jackson) *Allison McAtee (Episode 6.21: Going Ballistic - Shannon Higgins) *Michelle Morgan (Episode 1.21: Spring Break - Tiffany Heitzenrader) *Sundra Oakley (Episode 2.11: Complications - Sara Foster) *Karla Osella (Episode 3.2: Pro Per - Jennifer Valdez) *Melody Perkins (Episode 2.18: Wannabe - Barbara Nance) *Nicole Randall (Episode 2.6: Hurricane Anthony - Deena Gold) *Naya Rivera (Episode 7.9: Power Trip - Rachel Calvado) *Sandra Dee Robinson (Episode 4.4: 48 Hours to Life - Patrice Boland) *Rachel Rogers (Episode 1.6: Broken - Ruthie Crighton) *Danielle Savre (Episode 8.7: Bone Voyage - Ashley Tanner) *April Scott (Episode 2.1: Blood Brothers - Tess Kimball) *Karen Sillas (Episode 1.15: Dead Woman Walking - Belle King) *Danica Stewart (Episode 1.11: Camp Fear - Dara Winters) *Noa Tishby (Episode 1.19: Double Cap - Gloria Tynan / Gina Cusack) *Aisha Tyler (Episode 1.24: Body Count - D.A. Janet Medrano) *Kaye Wade (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Dee Lawrence) *Bridget White (Episode 8.17: Getting Axed - Renee Dorsett) *Katheryn Winnick (Episode 2.22: Rap Sheet- Nicole Harjo) *Deanna Wright (Episode 2.24: Innocent - Ashely Anders/Kathleen Sosenko) *Kari Wuhrer (Episode 5.4: If Looks Could Kill - Janet Sterling) *Lorena Segura York (Episode 3.4: Murder in a Flash - Madonna Arias) Category:TV Series Category:CBS TV series Category:CSI Series Category:2002 TV series debuts Category:2012 TV series endings Category:Crime